Lose you tonight
by Koloko
Summary: 'And I'm not going to lose you tonight' Nagi und Omi haben sich gestritten und die Versöhnung wird schwerer für Nagi als erwartet. *One-Shot* R&R!


~:~  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Weiß noch Schwarz gehören mir, sondern Koyasu-san und Project Weiß. Und daraus kann man doch auch schließen, dass ich kein Geld damit verdiene, oder? Schön, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, muss ich noch ne Anmerkung machen. Der Song 'Lose you tonight' ist auch nicht von mir *damn it* sondern von HIM und auch hier tu ich kein Geld mit verdienen tun...*sniffelz*  
  
Warnung: OOC (Was sonst?*schulterzuck* *it's not my fault* Sagt doch mal den anderen *unauffälligen Blick auf Koyasu-san werf* das sie die Charas anders entwerfen sollen! Manno...), Sad, Dark (?!) (some kind of!), vielleicht n bissl SAP (?) (Wenn ja, dann schlagt mich *auf Wattebällchen reicht*) und ähm...ja und sonst, schaun mer mal, ne? ^.~  
  
Pairing: Nagi-chan x Omittchi (*wink an Rave* Soviel dann zum Thema STANDARD!) (Für alle anderen: Eigentlich mag ich das Omi x Nagi Pairing nicht sooooo sonderlich, da es mir so...häufig über den Weg gelaufen ist...und es irgendwie Standard ist, oder? Ich mag was ausgefallenes...'Hallo Farf!' *gg*) Aber bitte...ich lag heute auf meiner Couch, habe dieses Lied mehr als laut gehört und aufeinmal stand Nagi vor mir...(Und grad läuft sein Lied...*schmacht*) Tja deswegen konnte ich mich nicht beherrschen! Gomen...  
  
Widmung: Für Alessia...ich denke du weißt, warum! ^^ Man bin ich froh, dass wir uns nicht scheiden lassen können...*schweiß von der Stirn wisch...* Wirst du das überhaupt mal in der Form lesen?! O.o"  
  
Genug Palaver let's start...die Leser rennen mir sonst davon! *sie schon rennen sieht*  
  
~:~  
  
~:~ Lose you tonight ~:~  
  
Der Mond scheint kalt auf die Erde herab. Der Regen prasselt unerbittlich und monoton auf mich nieder. Frierend sitze ich auf einer Parkbank. Meine Knie habe ich an mich gezogen, meine Arme um sie geschlungen. Ein Wassertropfen rennt meine Nase runter und bliebt an der Spitze hängen. Ich beachte ihn nicht. Genauso wie ich meine durchnässte Kleidung missachte. Mein Blick ist starr auf die Pfütze vor mich gerichtet.  
  
Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder zu dir. Zu deinen blauen Augen, die so klar wie Saphire schimmern. Und automatisch bleiben meine Gedanken an unserem Streit hängen. Warum bin ich nur so ein Idiot? Warum musste ich das tun, wusste ich doch genau, dass ich dich damit verletzen würde, dass du mich danach hassen würdest? Und jetzt sitze ich hier, warte auf dich. Warte darauf, dass du herkommst, mir zuhörst, mir verzeihst.  
  
Auf einmal höre ich das leise Platschen von Füßen. Schnell hebe ich meinen Blick. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Bist du das? Die aufkommende Aufregung scheint mich innerlich zu zerreißen, doch werde ich enttäuscht. An mir läuft nur eine alte Dame mit Regenschirm vorbei. Ihre Füße machen leise platschende Geräusche, als sie durch die Pfütze vor mir läuft. Also doch nicht du. Wirst du überhaupt kommen? Du hättest eigentlich keinen Grund dazu, nachdem, was gestern passiert. Plötzlich merke ich, dass jemand neben mir steht. Erneut hebe ich meinen Blick und sehe direkt in deine kalten Augen. Mein Herz scheint einen Moment auszusetzen. Die Geräusche vom Regen dringen nicht mehr zu mir durch. Ich sehe nur noch dich, und deine Augen. Und mit einem Schlag bricht eine Welle der Gefühle über mir zusammen. Ich höre den Regen wieder, höre mein Herz schlagen, den stetigen Rhythmus. Höre, wie das Blut durch meine Adern gepumpt wird. Mein Atem wird schwerer. Ich habe das Gefühl zu ersticken.  
  
"O.Omi?" Ich flüstere, bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob du mich gehört hast. Ein stummes Nicken vertreibt diesen Zweifel. Du hast mich gehört, dann gibt es jetzt kein zurück mehr. Ich rücke ein wenig zur Seite, wende meinen Blick dabei aber nicht von dir. Ich hoffe, dass du meine Aufforderung verstanden hast. Schweigend setzt du dich neben mich, darauf bedacht nicht zu schnell zu agieren, mich nicht im geringsten zu berühren. Traurig wende ich meinen Blick ab, stütze mein Kinn auf meine Knie. Mein Herz schlägt immer noch unregelmäßig, aber das Ohrensausen ist weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass du starr gerade aus siehst. Ist dieser Busch denn wirklich interessanter, wichtiger als ich? Aber ich sage nichts, ich schweige weiterhin, warte, dass du den ersten Schritt machst, doch nichts passiert.  
  
"Also was ist jetzt? Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, regnet es und ich hab keine Lust so wie du auszusehen." Deine kalte, eiserne Stimme durchbricht die unangenehme Stille. Erschrocken schaue ich auf, aber du siehst mich nicht an. Meine Haare kleben immer noch in meinem Gesicht. Verhaken sich an meinen ausgetrockneten Lippen. Ausgetrocknet von dem vielen Salzwasser, das ich gestern Nacht verloren habe. Ja, ich habe geweint, wegen dir.  
  
~:~ Don't run away ~:~  
  
"Ich...bitte geh nicht!" Das ist das einzige, was ich unter Stocken rausbringe. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen, als ich sehe, wie sich deine Augen zusammenziehen. Düster starrst du weiter gerade aus.  
  
"Und warum nicht?" Deine Stimme klingt aufeinmal nicht mehr ganz so kalt, nicht mehr so fest, sondern brüchig. Langsam wendest du deinen Kopf in meine Richtung, triffst meine Augen mit deinem immer noch kalten Blick. Habe ich dich so sehr verletzt?  
  
~:~ Cause I can't live without you ~:~  
  
"Ich...du darfst nicht gehen, bitte! Ich...ich will mit dir reden!" Ich spüre wie mir wieder Tränen in die Augen schießen. Kuso! Ich wollte nicht vor dir weinen. Ich will dir nicht zeigen, wie sehr mich das alles verletzt. Ja, es verletzt mich, kannst du dir das vorstellen?  
  
"Wenn du reden willst, dann solltest du auch deinen Mund aufmachen und nicht nur stumm neben mir sitzen."  
  
Erschrocken schaue ich dich an. Deine Stimme. Sie ist wieder kalt. So kalt, dass ich zittere. Kann ich deine Wunde je wieder verschließen? Wirst du mir je verzeihen können? Erschrocken sehe ich, wie du dich erhebst. Langsam machst du die ersten Schritte. Ohne nachzudenken springe ich auf. Ich bereue diese Tat, denn sofort sehe ich Sternchen und mir ist schwindelig. Aber ich will dich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so! Das darf nicht sein! Vorsichtig tapse ich dir hinterher, gerate mit meinem Fuß direkt in eine tiefe Pfütze. Langsam breitet sich das kalte Wasser in meinem Schuh aus, aber ich ignoriere es. Ich blicke stur auf deinen Rücken, taumele hinter dir her. Zögernd hebe ich meine Hand, versuche deine Schulter zu greifen und dich so zu zwingen, stehen zu bleiben, aber sie rutscht ab. Instinktiv kralle ich mich an deinem Ärmel fest.  
  
~:~ Please stay ~:~  
  
Übelkeit überkommt mich. Ich merke, wie du stehen bleibst. Eigentlich will ich auch anhalten, aber ich laufe direkt gegen deinen Rücken. Warum ist mir so schlecht? Warum habe ich so Angst davor, dass du gehst? Eigentlich bist du mein Feind! Also warum?! Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mein Atem schneller geht. Anstatt dich loszulassen, stütze ich meinen Kopf zwischen deine Schulterblätter. Ich spüre, wie sich dein Körper anspannt.  
  
"Nagi? Hör auf damit..." Deine Stimme klingt wieder viel weicher. Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, reibe meine Stirn an deinem nassen T-Shirt. Unser Streit kommt mir wieder in den Sinn. Bist du deswegen so verletzt? Bist du deswegen so kalt, obwohl ich mich bei dir entschuldigen will?  
  
~:~ And I learn to love you right ~:~  
  
"Omi...bitte...ich...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Bitte glaub mir." Dein Körper spannt sich noch mehr an. Schenkst du meinen Worten überhaupt Glauben? Zweifel kommen in mir hoch. Liebst du mich? Wenn ja, warum zeigst du mir es dann nicht? Warum zeigst du es mir nicht in genau diesem Moment, in dem ich deine Liebe brauche? Ich spüre, wie du dich vorsichtig von mir löst. Ich hebe meinen Blick, treffe wieder auf deine Augen. Täusche ich mich, oder ist die Kälte gewichen? Hast du mir vergeben? Mein Herzschlag wird wieder schwerer. Sind das Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch? Es fühlt sich so an.  
  
"Omi, ich..." Ich will meine Arme um dich schlingen, dich an mich ziehen, aber du schiebst sie einfach beiseite, schütteltst deinen Kopf.  
  
"Nagi, bitte. So einfach ist das nicht. Das mit gestern..." Du brichst ab, schaust mich einen Moment traurig an. Traurig?  
  
"Das kann ich nicht einfach vergessen und vergeben. Ist dir bewusst was du getan hast?" Ich schaue dich an, spüre wie sich die Leere in meinem Körper breit macht. Hoffnung weicht, um Verzweiflung Platz zu machen. Deine Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wider, wie ein Echo, das nicht verstummen will. Erst langsam verstehe ich ihre Bedeutung und die Bilder von gestern tauchen wieder in meinem Kopf auf. Vorsichtig nicke ich. Ja, ich weiß genau, was ich getan habe.  
  
"Siehst du, ich brauche meine Zeit. Mit einem einfachen 'Gomen' ist es nicht getan. Nagi..." Wieder brichst du ab. Gespannt und hilflos warte ich darauf, dass du noch etwas sagst, aber du schweigst. Anstatt dessen drehst du ich von mir und gehst. Verzweifelt und endlos traurig schaue ich dir hinterher. Meine Augen stur auf deinen Rücken gerichtet, der immer wieder durch den Schein einer der Laternen huscht. Eine stumme Träne bahnt sich ihren Weg über meine Wange, benetzt meine kalte Haut. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffne bist du verschwunden. Verschwunden...du bist einfach verschwunden. Laut schluchzend breche ich mitten auf dem Weg zusammen, schlage immer wieder auf den durchnässten Boden ein. Was habe ich getan? Habe ich dich so sehr verletzt? Alles was ich will, ist dich. Ich will dich! Ich will, dass du mir verzeihst. Mein Herz verkrampft sich und das Atmen fällt mir immer schwerer. Immer mehr Tränen rennen mein Gesicht hinab, vermischen sich mit dem Regen, der noch immer unablässig auf mich eintrommelt und kein Erbarmen zeigt. So wie du.  
  
~:~ Changing Point Of View for a short moment ~:~  
  
Tue ich gerade das richtige? Ist es richtig von mir dich einfach so im Regen stehen zu lassen, dir die kalte Schulter zu zeigen? Warum bin ich so? Mein Herz zerreißt mich fast, aber trotzdem bin ich so kalt zu dir. Das gestern war das Schlimmste, was mir nach Ouka's Tod passiert ist. Ich hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass du deine Telekinese gegen mich einsetzen würdest. Liebst du mich überhaupt? Du hast es mir nie gesagt.  
  
~:~ Back to Nagi's Point Of View ~:~  
  
Langsam beruhige ich mich wieder. Zumindest körperlich. In meinem Kopf schwirren immer noch die Bilder von gestern herum. Ich kann sehen, wie du mich aus Leid getränkten Augen angesehen hast, mich um Gnade angefleht hast, während ich dich mit meiner Macht an die Wand drückte. Aber ich habe dir keine Gnade gezeigt. Warum? Ich hätte das nie tun dürfen. Omi es tut mir so schrecklich leid.  
  
'Mit einem einfachen 'Gomen' ist es nicht getan. Nagi...' Das weiß ich doch selbst, aber du lässt mir keine Chance. Warum? Omi, warum?! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, diese Leere scheint mich zu zerfressen. Ich schreie. Schreie so laut, dass die schlafenden Vögel aufgeschreckt davon fliegen. Ich lasse meinen Schmerz raus und höre erst wieder auf, als ich keine Luft mehr kriege. Aber ich fühle mich nicht besser. Hat nicht mal jemand gesagt, dass Schreien befreit? Wenn ja, dann war er ein Lügner. Es befreit einen nicht im geringsten. Mein Herz ist immer noch so verkrampft wie vorher und ich kann noch schlechter atmen. Mit einem Mal beginne ich zu Husten, versuche krampfhaft Luft zu bekommen. Aber es wird nicht besser und aus dem Husten wird ein Würgen. Verzweifelt kämpfe ich gegen die Übelkeit an.  
  
Allmählich lässt der Brechreiz nach, ich beruhige mich wieder ein wenig. Warum tut Liebe nur so weh? Vorsichtig versuche ich aufzustehen. Nur nach und nach richte ich mich auf, aus Angst wieder Sternchen zu sehen. Mein Herz rast noch immer, aber meine Atmung geht wieder. Einen Moment stehe ich unschlüssig da, schaue in die Richtung, in die du verschwunden bist. Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. Omi, siehst du es denn nicht? Merkst du es nicht? Ich liebe dich, warum sonst sollte ich mir solche Mühe mit dir machen? Umsichtig hebe ich meinen Fuß, mache den ersten Schritt. Meine Beine bewegen sich widerwillig, aber ich zwinge sie zum Weiterlaufen. Immer schneller. Schneller, so schnell bis ich renne. Hinter einer Kurve bremse ich scharf ab. Ich sehe dich. Du stehst unter einer Laterne, den Kopf gesenkt. Was ist los mit dir? Bereust du es? Meine Hände krampfen sich in meine Knie, auf die ich mich stütze. Ich versuche meinen Atem wieder zu kontrollieren, versuche meine Brust, die sich wild hebt und senkt wieder zu besänftigen, aber es hilft nicht viel. Immer noch schwer atmend richte ich mich auf.  
  
~:~ Don't run away ~:~  
  
"OMI!" Ich rufe deinen Namen laut heraus. Es klingt wie ein Flehen. Erschrocken wirbelst du herum, starrst mich an. Mein Herz setzt wieder einen Moment aus. Vorsichtig komme ich näher, darauf bedacht keinen falschen Schritt zu machen. Kurz vor dir bleibe ich stehen. Mein Atem hat sich beruhigt, aber mein Herz. Verdammt es rast immer noch. Du schaust mich erwartend an. Deine Augen huschen über mich. Kein Wunder, ich muss grässlich aussehen. Meine Haare kleben nass in meinem Gesicht, hängen über meinen Augen, tropfen, mein Hemd ist nass, klebt kalt an meiner sonst nackten Haut.  
  
"Nagi..." Ich höre wie du seufzst. Gehe ich dir denn so auf die Nerven?  
  
"Omi, bitte. Hör mir zu und lauf nicht wieder weg." Meine Stimme klingt fest. Fester als ich erwartet hatte. Ich hebe meinen Blick, schaue dir fest in die Augen, suche in ihnen etwas wie Vergebung, Wärme, Liebe. Liebst du mich noch? Hast du es jemals getan?  
  
~:~ I never wanted to hurt you ~:~  
  
"Omi...ich weiß, dass das was ich getan habe, unverzeihlich ist. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du mich hassen würdest, aber bitte! Höre dir an, was ich dir zu sagen habe." Mein Blick wird wieder weicher und ich muss ihn abwenden. Was rede ich da eigentlich. Du wirst mich hassen, nachdem, was ich ihm angetan habe. Du musst es einfach tun. Wie konnte ich nur so ausrasten? Und das nur wegen eines Streits. Wegen eines dummen Streits über eine Lapalie. Du räusperst dich, forderst mich auf, weiter zu sprechen. Ängstlich schaue ich dich wieder an. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir sagen möchte, so vieles, von dem ich will, dass du es weißt. Warum kann ich es nicht in Worte packen? Warum?  
  
~:~ Please stay ~:~  
  
"Ich...ich...weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Ich weiß, dass ein 'Gomen' nicht reicht. Keine Erklärung, keine Rechtfertigung oder Entschuldigung wird das Geschehene jemals wieder gut machen können und trotzdem..." Ich stocke wieder, als ich dein Gesicht sehe. Kein Lächeln. Kein Strahlen in deinen Augen. Hasst du mich wirklich?  
  
~:~ And I learn to treat you right ~:~  
  
"Alles was ich will, ist...das du bei mir bleibst und mich nicht verlässt. Omi...ich...bitte gibt mir noch eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst, aber..." Ich stocke wieder, spüre, dass sich erneut Tränen in meine Augen schleichen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir verzeihen?" Deine Stimme lässt mich wieder zittern. Ja, warum solltest du mir verzeihen? Ich habe dich verletzt. Nicht nur physich...auch psychisch...  
  
Mein Herz wird wieder ein Stückchen kleiner, oder bricht es nur noch ein Stückchen auseinander? Beklemmung macht sich in mir breit, frisst mich auf, so wie die Verzweiflung, die Leere. Du willst dich gerade wieder wegdrehen, wahrscheinlich gehen, als ich meine Stimme erhebe.  
  
~:~ I was waiting for you  
  
Waiting for all my life ~:~  
  
"Verdammt Tsukiyono! Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich wieder gehen lassen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich gehen lasse, nachdem ich so lange auf dich gewartet habe? Denkst du das wirklich?"  
  
Erschrocken schaust du mich an. Deine Augen sprechen Bände. Was ist los mit mir? Seit wann reagiere ich so? Auf einmal höre ich wieder das Blut in meinen Ohren. Mein Herz schlägt schneller, scheint aus meiner Brust springen zu wollen.  
  
~:~ And I've been crying for you  
  
Die for you all this time ~:~  
  
"Omi, verdammt..." Ich schluchze. Nein! Keine Tränen! Ich muss dich ansehen, nur dieses einemal muss ich dir sagen, was ich denke, was ich wirklich fühle.  
  
"Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nur auf dich gewartet! Ich habe auf den Menschen gewartet, für den ich alles riskieren würde und mein Gott ich habe ihn gefunden! In dir! Bist du blind?! Hast du nie bemerkt, dass ich dich bei Missionen in Ruhe gelassen habe? Und jedes Mal wurde ich auf's Neue geschlagen, als Verräter beschimpft! Und jedes mal habe ich geweint, die ganze Nacht durch. Aber nicht wegen der Schmerzen, sondern wegen der Hoffnunglosigkeit. Ich würde für dich sterben, Baka!" Ich schreie dich an, habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren. Aber mache ich damit nicht alles noch schlimmer? Das ist mir im Moment egal. Ich will dir zeigen, was ich fühle.  
  
~:~ I was waiting for you  
  
Waiting for all my life ~:~  
  
"Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf dich gewartet."  
  
Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, als ich meinen Blick wieder hebe, kann ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich muss wieder schreien.  
  
~:~ And I'm not going to  
  
Lose you tonight ~:~  
  
"Und ich habe nicht vor, dich jetzt zu verlieren! Ich habe nicht vor, dich gehen zu lassen, ehe du nicht weißt, was ich fühle! Ehe du nicht weißt, was ich denke..." Mein Schreien wird zu einem Schluchzen. Verzweifelt und hilfos schaue ich dich an.  
  
"Omi...ich liebe dich, verdammt, merkst du denn nicht, wie sehr du mir weh tust? Ich liebe dich..."  
  
Erschöpft sinke ich auf meine Knie. Jetzt ist es draußen. Hasst du mich wirklich? Ich schaue auf den Boden, lasse den neuen Tränen freien Lauf. Jetzt kannst du von mir aus gehen. Zwei Füße treten zaghaft in mein Blickfled. Erschrocken schaue ich auf, schaue auf und direkt in dein lächelndes Gesicht. Du lächelst? Heißt das...heißt das...?  
  
"Omi, hasst du mich?" Frage ich ängstlich. Du schüttelst deinen Kopf, gehst vor mir in die Knie.  
  
"Iya...Nagi-kun...iya..." Sanft streichst du mir Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Vorsichtig stütze ich mich gegen deine Berührung. Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick habe ich gefürchtet, sie nie wieder zu fühlen. Mit einem leisen Platsch lässt du dich fallen, sitzt vor mir und schaust mich aus deinen Saphiren, deinen wunderschönen strahlenden Saphiren, an.  
  
"Ich hasse dich nicht, Koibito. Ganz im Gegenteil...ich liebe dich..."  
  
Vorsichtig schlingst du deine Arme um mich und ziehst mich an dich heran. Glücklich schließe ich meine Augen, lehne mich gegen deine Brust, hole tief Luft. Du riechst gut, wenn du vom Regen durchnässt bist. Meine zitternde Hand krallt sich in deinem Shirt fest. Mir ist kalt. So unendlich kalt. Ich öffne meine Augen noch einmal kurz, sehe, dass dein Gesicht knapp über meinem schwebt.  
  
"Nein...ich könnte dich nicht hassen." Du flüsterst. Gerade als ich etwas erwidern will, verschließt du mir mit einem sanften warmen Kuss den Mund. Zaghaft erwidere ich und spüre, wie sich eine angenehme Wärme von meinen Lippen in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Als wir uns lösen, schaue ich nocheinmal in deine Augen. Sie strahlen wieder, haben alle Härte verloren.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Dann schließe ich meine Augen und werde von der Dunkelheit empfangen.  
  
~:~ Owari ~:~  
  
Konban wa! Na?! Kann man das ein offenes Ende nennen? Häääää?! Häääääääää?! Los!! Wissen will! *hände in die hüften stemm* Gut, naja, also wie gesagt, das geht an meine Alessia...*sniffelz* Öhm...what else was I about say? Achja...Reviews sind wie immer WILLKOMMEN!!! *sabba**lechz* Ich bin frischgebackener Weiß Kreuz DVDs 1-5 Besitzer...Ju ich liebe ich immer noch! Ja soweit so gut und jetzt noch Anmerkungen zur Story:  
  
Aufmerksame Leser werden festgestellt haben, dass ich Nagi fragt, warum er seine Gefühle net in Worte packen kann. Hier kommt die Antwort. Weil Koloko zu doof is! *gegen nächstbeste Wand renn* Oh das war Chester's Rücken...egal...ja, anything else?! *denk**grübel* Mir wird noch was einfallen! Und da isses...Omi leidet unter Stimmungsschwankungen...*zu Omi geh* 'Machen wir nen Club für Menschen mit Stimmungsschwankungen auf?' *Omi rennt hilfe schreiend zu Nagi, der Koloko kurzerhand an die nächstbeste Wand befördert...* Koloko = x,.X""""  
  
PS: Da war doch noch was! ^^° Also irgendwie scheint sich Omi n bisschen zuviel vom guten Aya-kun abgeguckt zu haben, oder? ^^° 


End file.
